Dzwoneczki
by pakardia
Summary: Przemogłam się i umieszczam. Yaoi o przedstawicielach 6 oddziału.


Byakuya Kuchiki x Renji Abarai

Początki zawsze są trudne... a dzwoneczki hałaśliwe.

Byakuya siedział w swoim gabinecie wypełniając kolejne raporty, przy biurku obok siedział jego porucznik Abarai Renji, skupiony na pracy nie zauważał nic szczególnego do momentu aż łupnięcie raportów o podłogę przerwało ciszę. Kapitan uniósł głowę i spostrzegł pochylonego Renjiego nad podłoga usłaną kartkami, połowa czerwonych włosów wyplątała się z jego kucyka przysłaniają mu delikatnie twarz a kimono rozluźniło ukazując wytatuowaną pierś. Dzwoneczki, to właśnie słyszał delikatnie w uszach Kuchiki gdy miał ochotę pocałować swojego podwładnego... i to nie pierwszy raz miał na to ochotę.

-Poruczniku Abarai uważaj trochę.- rzekł swoim jak zwykle pozbawionym emocji tonem.

-Przepraszam Kapitanie.- wyjąkał podnosząc kartki i odkładając je na miejsce.- Kapitanie Kuchiki dziś są urodziny Matsumoto...-zaczął ostrożnie.

-I co w związku z tym?- ponaglił go delikatnie.

-Czy mógłbym dziś wyjść wcześniej i prawdopodobnie jutro być w stanie „po imprezowym"- uśmiechnął się zakłopotany i poczochrał po włosach powodując tym samym że kolejne kosmyki uwolniły się z upięcia.

-Jak on się pięknie uśmiecha...- pomyślał Byakuya.- Możesz ale w zamian za to zostaniesz po godzinach przez kolejny tydzień i popraw proszę ubranie, nie przystoi porucznikowi tak wyglądać.- powiedział usilnie wpatrując się w raporty.

-Tak jest Kapitanie.- powiedział po czym wrócił do swoich zajęć.

Byakuya już się spodziewał jak następnego dnia będzie wyglądać jego porucznik... będzie wyglądać jak gęś... czyli nijak, lecz tylko te momenty gdy nie było go w pobliżu pozwalały mu nie zwariować od ciągłego udawania i trzymania się należytej mu postawy głowy rodziny szlacheckiej.

Po dłuższym czasie wypełniania raportów Kuchiki czuł się zmęczony, zaczął kręcić szyją aby rozluźnić zbolałe mięśnie.

-Pozwól Kapitanie.- Renji podszedł do niego od tyłu i dłońmi zaczął masować miejsce które doskwierało jego przełożonemu, po jego ciele przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Byakuya cieszył się że z tej perspektywy porucznik nie widzi jego twarzy na której pojawił się szkarłatny rumieniec.

.- Dziękuję Poruczniku.- powiedział ręką odtrącając jego silne dłonie z karku.

-Kapitan ubrudził się atramentem.- Abarai złapał porcelanową dłoń wskazując ubrudzone miejsce.

-Wychodzę, muszę coś jeszcze załatwić.- Powiedział pośpiesznie i wyszedł- Pierdolone dzwoneczki...-rzekł do siebie.

Kuchiki usiadł w swej posiadłości w fotelu i zaczerpnął łyk chłodnej zielonej herbaty,

-Był blisko... za blisko.- czuł jak serce wali mu jak oszalałe- Jeszcze chwila a mógłbym...- Kapitan 6 oddziału starał się uspokoić i opanować. Wiedział co zrobi, to samo co robił za każdym razem...

Ubrał się w zwykłe ubranie, zdjął kenseikan z włosów i wyruszył do domu uciech w rukongai.

Był to jeden ze średniej klasy burdeli który w swojej ofercie miał zarówno mężczyzn jak i kobiety, czasem miał delikatne wyrzuty sumienia, jakby zdradzał swojego porucznika, lecz przecież razem nie byli a poza tym nie raz widywał w jego objęciach kobiety które równie często gościły go w swoim łóżku.

-Dobry Wieczór- skłonił się prowadzący ten przybytek mężczyzna-Kogo dziś podać.

-Mężczyzna, dobrze zbudowany i jak można żeby miał dłuższe włosy.-powiedział kapitan wręczając mu konkretną sumę do reki- odliczone wraz z dodatkiem za poufność.

-Ależ oczywiście Panie którego tu nie było.- wziął pieniądze oblizując wargi.

Mężczyzna który przyszedł do pokoju wyglądem nawet nie przypominał jego porucznika

-To jak się bawimy?- zapytał podnosząc podbródek Byakuya na wysokość swoich oczu. Jego głos działał Kuchikiemu na nerwy.

-Nijak,- Kuchiki odtrącił jego dłoń- możesz to uznać za płatny odpoczynek, po prostu się przy mnie połóż i nic nie mów.- rzekł wręczając mu jeszcze pieniądze.

Choć tyle mógł zrobić, mógł zapewnić sobie bliskość męskiego ciała i wyobrazić sobie że to jego uroczy porucznik Abarai Renji...

Następnego dnia rano Kuchiki przekroczył próg biura i od razu uderzył go zapach nie do końca strawionego alkoholu a na kanapie spał smacznie jego czerwonowłosy porucznik. Włosy które nie pętała już gumka spływały po poduszce i twarzy Renjiego, lekko rozchylone różowe usta przez które oddychał spokojnie aż się prosiły by wtargnąć w nie językiem.

-Dzyń dzyń- powiedział Byakuya wpatrując się w spokojną postać. Powoli pochylił się nad nim i dłonią odgarnął nieposłuszne kosmyki z twarzy, wiecznie zmarszczone brwi teraz było rozluźnione a powieki lekko zamknięte, przesunął dłonią po szorstkim policzku.

-Rukia...-te słowa zadziałały jak piorun na serce kapitana, ale w sumie czego innego mógłby się spodziewać w końcu jego siostra spędziła z nim całe dzieciństwo więc to chyba byłoby logiczne aby to ona było mu najbliższą osobą. Kuchiki wstał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia- Rukia przepraszam ale ja kocham...-Byakuya odwrócił się raptownie.

-Powtórz proszę,- pomyślał wpatrując się w porucznika... Lecz niestety zamiast kolejnych słów z ust Renjiego zaczęło wydobywać się głośne chrapanie.

-Może się przesłyszałem...- rozmyślał siedząc na ławce w ogrodzie- może tak bardzo tego pragnę że dopowiadam sobie niektóre słowa... Ale jeżeli się nie przesłyszałem... To kogo Kocha Renji?

Byakuya siedział w altanie i sprawdzał wczorajszą pracę swojego porucznika, nic tak nie odrywało jego myśli od zmartwień jak raporty... Choć w tym przypadku skupienie się na pracy było dla niego nie lada wyzwaniem.

-Kapitanie.- do ogrodu wszedł Renji już w lepszym stanie niż rano i nie zionął sake- ja chciałem przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, kładzenie się w biurze nie było dobrym pomysłem...-wymamrotał.

-Mogłem to przewidzieć poruczniku Abarai.- zerknął na niego

-W sumie było to dość prawdopodobne- wymamrotał robiąc się czerwony na twarzy niczym jego włosy.

-I znów dzwoneczki...-pomyślał- a teraz do roboty i przynieś mi proszę herbatę.- rzekł wskazując na pusty niebieski imbryk.

Czerwonowłosy szybko wziął naczynia ze stolika i poszedł w stronę kuchni. Nie było go kilka minut ale to wystarczyło aby Byakuya przygotował się psychicznie do jego powrotu.

-Dziękuję,-powiedział gdy jego podwładny wrócił z pełnym dzbankiem- Sprawdziłem Twoje raporty-zaczął- W jednym z nich piszesz co nieco o pustym w jednej z dzielnic rukongai. Sprawdziłeś czy nie ma go gdzieś w pobliżu nadal?

-A, jeżeli o to chodzi to gdy tam dotarłem wraz z oddziałem nic nie zastaliśmy.

-Więc sprawdź to ponownie w najbliższym czasie. Jak szkolenie nowych rekrutów?- Byakuya skupił się na pracy starając się nie patrzeć nawet na swojego porucznika, w ramach zadośćuczynienia za spanie w biurze rozkazał jemu z samego rana przećwiczyć nowych rekrutów.

Po całym dniu poprawiania raportów, wypełniania kolejnych i zajmowania się bieżącymi sprawami Kuchiki czuł się naprawdę zmęczony, niestety nie na tyle aby przestać myśleć o swoim poruczniku w sposób mniej formalny. Ledwo wstał rano pukanie do drzwi zagłuszyło jego spokój

-Prosze.- powiedziałem

-Kapitanie Kuchiki- do pokoju jak huragan wtargnęła młoda shinigami z jego oddziału- Porucznik, nowi rekruci wszyscy są ranni.- wykrzyczała tylko

-Co się stało.- zapytał starając się nie pokazać przejęcia

-Abarai wdał się w bójkę, nie wiem dokładnie co było przyczyną, zresztą wszyscy którzy wiedzą są nieprzytomni.

-Cholera, czy ten idiota nie miał nic lepszego do roboty?-pomyślał lecąc shunpo do oddziału czwartego. Renji akurat spośród wszystkich wyglądał najlepiej, jako jedyny był przytomny i oprócz siniaków i lekkich ran nie miał większych problemów ze zdrowiem. Leżał na łóżku obandażowany na torsie i opatrunkami na czole.

-Poruczniku Abarai,- rzekł Kuchiki stanowczym chłodnym głosem i podszedł do łóżka- czy mogę się dowiedzieć o co poszło.

-Kapitan wybaczy ale nie mogę tego wyjawić.- natychmiast odpowiedział wpatrując się w przestrzeń za oknem. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał Kuchiki, taka odpowiedz tak go zszokowała że nie wiedział co zrobić.

-Czekam na wyjaśnienia w swoim gabinecie,- rzekł i wyszedł.-Co tu się dzieje? Co się z nim dzieje? Jest jego podkomendnym... Ufał mu, bo przecież mówił mu o wszystkich nawet najgłupszych sprawach... A teraz milczał...Dlaczego?- zastanawiał się Kapitan będąc w swoim gabinecie, mijały kolejne minuty i godziny a Renjiego wciąż nie było.

-Szlag z tym.- powiedział i otworzył drzwi a tuż za nimi zastał swojego porucznika.

-Właśnie miałem zapukać.- stał tam wpatrując się w podłogę.

-Wejdź.- powiedział Byakuya, Abarai posłusznie przekroczył próg pomieszczenia i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

-Ja chciałem...-nie mógł nic z siebie wydusić- Przechodzę do oddziału 11, uważam że tak będzie lepiej, żegnam Kapitanie Kuchiki.- skłonił się nisko. Jeżeli Porucznik oddziału szóstego zszokował swojego kapitana wcześniej to teraz niemal dostał on zawału.

-Poruczniku Abarai o co chodzi?! Dlaczego chcesz odejść i to bez słowa wyjaśnienia?!- wrzasnął Byakuya czym zszokował czerwonowłosego tak że on na niego spojrzał.

-Ponieważ... zresztą nieważne- podszedł do swojego Kapitana, pocałował go w policzek i już chciał odejść gdy dłoń w kolorze porcelany zatrzymała go przy sobie.-Kapitanie...?

-Zamilcz Renji- złapał go za podbródek i pocałował gwałtownie w usta. Abarai najpierw stał zszokowany po czym złapał łapczywie Byakuya,

posadził go na biurku i pogłębiając pocałunek powodując tym samym ciche westchnienie u partnera. Brunet rozpuścił włosy swojego porucznika które zalały jego twarz niczym wino.

-Bądź delikatny...- wyszeptał mu do ucha gdy poczuł jak męskie dłonie rozwiązują jego ubiór. Nagle Renji zwolnił, wpatrywał się w swojego przełożonego czerwonego na policzkach z podniecenia, powoli podprowadził go w stronę kanapy i tam posadził, również bez pospiechu zdjął z niego kapitańskie haori, kenseikan i resztę stroju, obserwował każdy fragment jego ciała, czasem całując a czasem podgryzając dane miejsce zostawiając różowe ślady na bladym ciele. Kuchiki nie był mu obojętny, z równie spokojnym tempem rozwiązał jego kimono wodząc palcem po tatuażach jak po ścieżce do upragnionego szczęścia. W końcu Abarai zszedł ustami między nogi swojego Kapitana i zaczął ssać jego członka, ciche westchnienia wydobywające się z jego ust świadczyły że mu się to podoba.

-Renji... Ja zaraz...-wymamrotał.

-Nie tak szybko Kapitanie.- powiedział przenosząc się ustami do jego warg. Zarzucił sobie jego szczupłe łydki na ramiona i delikatnie palcem zaczął pieścić jego wnętrze, gdy tylko poczuł że jego przełożony jest dostatecznie podniecony zamienił miejsce palca swoim penisem. Zduszony jęk wydobył się z ust bruneta który zacisnął ramiona na szyi kochanka. Porucznik poruszał się w nim najpierw powoli aby nie powodować mu cierpienia a gdy usłyszał że jęki bólu zamieniają się w westchnienia rozkoszy przyśpieszył. Kuchiki starając się powstrzymać dźwięki wydobywające się z jego ust zaczął kąsać ukochanego w ramiona i wpijać mu paznokcie w plecy. Doszli w tym samym momencie a tuż potem zasnęli zmęczeni doznaniami.

Byakuya obudził się się na męskiej piersi, gdyby chciał się ruszyć pewnie nie dał by rady lecz wcale nie chciał nigdzie się ruszać, zapach skóry porucznika, jego tatuaże oraz intensywnie czerwone włosy wprawiały go w zachwyt.

-Słyszysz dzwoneczki Renji...?- zapytał bardziej sam siebie niż swojego podkomendnego.

-Słysze głos ukochanej osoby.- odpowiedział całując go namiętnie.

-Jak ja Kocham dzwoneczki...-pomyślał Byakuya zagłębiając dłoń w jego włosy.


End file.
